You Can't :Complete Version:
by SangoSnape
Summary: La versión completa de el dialogo de You can't... Hermione intenta hacer entender a Severus de que lo que va a hacer no es lo que realmente quiere... SSHG R


Hohoho acá estoy nuevamente… y pues he decidido terminar el dialogo que había publicado anteriormente… espero que sea de su agrado! Y gracias a tercy-S-Scloe por el review xD pues ya ves… seguí tu consejo y le puse narración xD espero que te guste

* * *

Era un día bastante normal… los pájaros cantaban allá por los jardines de Hogwarts: Escuela de Magia y Hechicería… los alumnos se la pasaban haciendo relajo por los pasillos y comúnmente no estudiaban nada… Albus Dumbledore comía su ración diaria de Dulces de Limón, los profesores disfrutaban de su fin de semana, los salones de clases estaban vacíos (con la excepción de algunos que otros alumno que se encontraban en una sesión de besos…), las mazmorras estaban frías y húmedas, como siempre, y el laboratorio estaba lleno de vapores provenientes de las pociones que dos personas – o mago y bruja- estaban preparando como todos los días normales.

-.No te merece¿lo sabes?.- el silencio que en aquellos momentos reinaba en aquel lugar fue inesperadamente roto por una muchacha de no mas de 19 años, con cabello increíblemente abundante y por que no? Digámoslo… esponjado…

-.Perdón?.- contestó una voz fría, sensual, calculadora, aquella voz que a cualquier mujer le haría enloquecer con tan solo escucharla… una voz que solo Severus Snape Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts poseía.

-.No... Nada... perdón...- respondió la bruja, un tono de rojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

-.Que fue lo que dijiste? Quien no me merece?.- preguntó el oscuro mago, mientras arqueaba su tan característica ceja…

-.Ella... Angela.-

-.Y ¿por qué, Señorita Granger, Angela no me merece?.- dejó de revolver la poción que esa tarde estaban preparando… no tenían tanto trabajo, ni tanta prisa…

-.No lo sé... la idea solo me llegó a la cabeza...- dijo la castaña, poniéndose más roja de lo que ya estaba, claro, si es que se podía… y quitándose de la cara un pequeño trozo de cabello que se había librado de la cola de caballo en el cual todo el demás cabello se encontraba aprisionado continuó: -. Algo tonto ahora que lo pienso...-

-.Ciertamente…- y el profesor volvió a seguir con la poción que estaba preparando… minutos de silencio, paz y tranquilidad pasaron en el laboratorio… momentos de gloria para Severus…

-.Pero... ¡ni siquiera te conoce!.- exclamó Hermione al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el cuchillo con el cual estaba cortando raíces de algunas plantas en la mesa… su respiración era un poco pausada, como tratando de evitar que algún maleficio saliera de ella en forma de ira…

-.Qué? Claro que me conoce! O, estas insinuando que si ella realmente me conociera no se casaría conmigo?.- preguntó de nuevo el Maestro de Pociones, esta vez tratando de ignorar un poco a la osada asistente de él…

-.¡No, no, no¡Claro que no! Solo digo que es muy rápido para que te cases con ella...- se excusó. -. A ver... dime, cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella?.-

-. 4 meses...-

-.Ves! Muy rápido... ¡No estás pensando con la cabeza Severus!.- alzó un poco la voz, esta vez no dejaría que se le fuera la oportunidad, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, a como diera lugar!

-...- pero el maestro todavía tenía cosas que hacer, cosas no importantes, pero lo que fuera por terminar rápido lo haría… nunca hagas mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy… si, a Severus nunca le gustaba dejar las cosas a la mitad…

-.Sabe que todavía tienes pesadillas con la Batalla Final?.-

-.Oh, Señorita Granger, gracias por recordármelo...- ante este comentario lleno de sarcasmo por parte de su maestro Hermione estuvo a punto de abandonar su cometido… de repente todo el valor la dejó abandonada… y al mirar que Severus seguía con su poción hizo algo que ninguna persona en sus cinco sentidos haría… rápidamente su coraje se acumuló…

-.Mira, se que esto es muy intimo para hablar, pero... ¿realmente la amas?.- y así fue como Hermione cuestionó la vida amorosa de Severus Snape el profesor mas odiado de todo Hogwarts… y quizá en el mundo mágico… después de Voldemort… pero como este había muerto después de que Harry hubiese descubierto que él realmente no era el elegido (cosa que nadie se enteró) y que el Señor Tenebroso ingiriera una poción sumamente peligrosa preparada por Severus que como era de esperarse tampoco nadie se enteró… había quedado como numero uno… pero el punto es que Hermione había hecho eso… y no había ninguna maldición para ella… todavía…

-...- Severus no contestó, es más seguía ignorándola…

-.Por qué no contestas? Porque no la amas, quizás?.- ya había llegado muy lejos… por qué no probar un poco más su suerte?

-.Esta diciendo muchas estupideces, en verdad, Señorita Granger, esperaba mejor de usted...- fastidio e irritación se escuchaba en la siempre melodiosa voz de Snape…

-.Mira, es solo que no la veo como tu alma gemela...- explicó Hermione Granger que en sus tiempos de escuela había llevado el titulo de la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor…

-.¿Por qué no?.- y la curiosidad mató al gato…

-.Uno, porque no sabe nada de pociones! Nada! Ni siquiera la poción mas simple podría preparar apropiadamente!.-

-.¡No puedes saber eso¡No la conoces!.- la interrumpió, dejando por completo su trabajo para acercarse mas a la castaña, así pues ahora solo los separaba una pequeña mesa llena de raíces…

-.Hablé con ella el otro día...-

-.¿Cuando?.-

-.Un día, ella vino buscándote…- contestó, mientras tomaba una taza y le ponía un poco de café… aquel café que ella se ocupaba de hacer todas las mañanas para su querido profesor… -.pero no estabas, habías ido a la Botica, hablamos como 10 minutos, luego se fue, y por lo que me dices no te lo dijo... tsk tsk, Severus la comunicación es indispensable en una relación...-

Severus absorbió esa pequeña información… y él también tomó una taza de café, después de todo llevaban toda la mañana encerrados y ninguno había ido a desayunar…

-.Ok, Señorita Granger... ¿y como crees que mi "alma gemela" - como tontamente llamas- debería de ser?.- preguntó al fin… curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos siempre tan negros… para Hermione era la primera vez que había visto alguna emoción en sus ojos… acaso, cuando se encontraba con Angela… amor aparecía en sus siempre inexpresivos ojos? Por un momento creyó que la respuesta era sí, y había decidido no contestar… pero al ver otra vez la cara de Severus, no se pudo resistir… al final de cuentas era su última oportunidad.

-.Bueno, siempre pensé que te casarías con alguien que te conociera en lo absoluto!...- contestó… y una vez que había dicho eso, no pudo evitar que sus siguientes palabras dejaran su boca… después de todo necesitaba un alivio para tanto dolor que sentía… una semana y todo terminaría… -. Alguien quien aprecia lo que vales... alguien que ames y que te ame de vuelta... alguien con quien puedas preparar una poción sin explotar el laboratorio, alguien que pueda estar ahí para ti en vez de estar en el Salón de Belleza... alguien con quien puedas entablar una conversación inteligente y no solo sobre los mas recientes hechizos para las arrugas...- y miró al suelo… de pronto le faltaba aire por lo que había dicho… eso o tal vez el hecho de que Severus cada vez estaba un poco mas cerca de ella…

-.Oh, gracioso.- murmuró Snape, encaminándose hacia ella -.siempre pensé que eso te gustaba de un hombre... pero estaba equivocado... al parecer Weasley no tiene esas cualidades...- estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y… se dio la vuelta, su capa ondeándose por el repentino movimiento del ojinegro.

-.No estoy con Ron...- soltó Hermione… dando un suspiro de decepción… había deseado tanto que hubiera acortado mas la distancia de sus cuerpos…

-.En serio? Porque eso parece.- Snape, quien seguía con su espalda hacía ella, la miró expectativamente desde lo alto de su hombro…

-.Solo somos amigos... y de hecho, claro que busco esas cualidades en un hombre... desafortunadamente solo he conocido a un hombre así y... bueno, no hay ninguna oportunidad en que los dos estemos juntos...- explicó otra vez, mientras volvía a cortar las raíces, Severus estaba checando la última poción del día, después de eso a descansar…

-.Muy pero muy mal...-

-.Si...- sus ánimos y esperanzas se encontraban desechos… Severus se negaba a hacerle caso… se negaba a ver la realidad… ella no se fiaba del todo de Angela… algo tenía esa pelirroja que no le daba muy buena espina…

-.Oh, Dios, por fin te callaste... estoy bendecido...- una sonrisa malévola adornaba las facciones de Severus Snape… la típica que usaba cada vez que decía algo sumamente sarcástico…

-.Muy gracioso Severus...- sacó su varita… ante la mirada vacía de Severus… y… despejó la mesa en la que estaba trabajando…

-...- Severus, como era de esperarse no comentó nada… y así que Hermione se acercó a él…

-.No deberías casarte con ella...- murmuró quedamente, le dolía no ser capaz de hacerle entender…

-.Por que no? Si mi memoria no me falla... tu fuiste quien me "sugirió" que me casara...- musitó, mientras encaraba a la chica…

-.Si! Pero no con ella! Y ya te dije por que!.- casi gritando la chica exclamó, mirando desafiadamente a Snape… su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-.¿Que tiene Angela que no te gusta...? Ella me ama...-

-.¡Pero tú no!.- gritó, comenzaba a sentir las lagrimas venir… de dolor o de rabia daba igual… -.Necesitas a alguien que no tenga su cabeza metida en estúpidas cosas! Alguien como...- pero no pudo seguir… su voz estaba empezando a entrecortarse… su cuerpo temblaba… sus ojos se llenaban de un cristalino liquido salado… las lagrimas amenazaban con salir…

-.¿Como quien, Hermione!.- ahora era el turno de Severus para gritar… su paciencia perdida, nunca había sido un hombre de mucha paciencia… pero tampoco impaciente, pero lo que no sabía Hermione, era que se moría por oír cierta respuesta que estaba seguro que no oiría…

-.Alguien... com... como... alguien como yo!.- respondió, y emprendió su viaje hacía la puerta del laboratorio… corriendo llegó al salón de pociones, sus mejillas súper empapadas, su corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho… imágenes de los últimos años con Snape apareciendo en su memoria…

-.Hermione! A donde vas! Regresa aquí ahora mismo! Y explícate!.-

Estaba a punto de girar el picaporte de la puerta que daba al pasillo de las mazmorras cuando escuchó la voz de Snape… iba a hacer caso omiso a la orden de Severus, así que giró la perilla… pero oh oh sorpresa… volteó y miró a Snape quien tenía una cara inexpresiva… como siempre… y ahora el desgraciado había puesto un hechizo para cerrar la puerta… y entonces Hermione no pudo más…

-.Que quieres que te explique! Que te amo? Quieres que te explique cuanto envidio a Angela porque ella te tiene y yo no! Que todas las noches sueño contigo! Que ahora mismo estoy tratando cualquier cosa para hacerte entender que ella no es la indicada! Para hacerte entender que no serás feliz con ella! Y ahora... soy una perra egoísta...- sollozaba fuertemente, ya, ahí estaba… le había confesado todo lo que sentía… ahora solo esperaba el rechazo… tal vez Severus se apiadaba de ella y la relevaba de su puesto…

-.No lo eres... (suspiro) Hermione... No se que decir...- murmuró Severus mientras pensaba… tal vez tenía una oportunidad… pensó Hermione… así que se acercó un poco mas a Severus… sus ropas tocándose ligeramente…

-.No te cases con ella...- suplicó… miraba detenidamente al profesor… esperando que este la cortara o que le dijera que se dejara de tonterías… pero al ver que nada de eso llegaba continuó. -. Por favor… déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo... sé que no te merezco en lo absoluto... pero quiero hacer mi mejor...- y no pudo terminar… Severus había envuelto a Hermione con sus brazos y había agachado su cabeza para así probar los dulces labios de su asistente… aquella pequeña acción que quería hacer desde hacia bastante tiempo sin duda alguna… y para Hermione había sido la mejor sensación de toda su vida… eso significaba que sí? Iba a dejarla?

-.Hermione... Hermione... niña tonta... No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba que no me dejaras casar…- confesó… mientras la acercaba aún mas a su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente, como no queriendo que se fuera… o como si no creyese que fuera real…

* * *

-.Te amo...-

Dos figuras se encontraban viendo la chimenea, sentados en el sillón, uno recargado en el otro… Severus tenía una copa de whisky de fuego en su mano libre… ese era su pequeño ritual… todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir… se sentaban, se relajaban un rato viendo las llamas bailar… para después ir a acostarse…

-.Yo también te amo... mucho... Gracias... por dejarme estar contigo...- agradeció la mujer mirándole con infinito amor, una sonrisa tierna en su rostro…

-.¡Ha! Estabas bien... ¡Estaría probablemente muerto ahora mismo si me hubiera casado con Angela! Debes de ver como trae a Black... ¡él se lo merece!.- rió Severus Snape mientras recordaba otra vez el por que de que su vida fuera como lo era hoy en día. Hermione solo pudo sonreír un poco mas y separándose un poco de su esposo, lo besó tiernamente en los labios como sabía que a él le encantaba… ya que en ese pequeño beso ponía todo lo que sentía por el…

-.Ella no era para ti, amor...-

-.Ciertamente...- y la volvió a besar, y mientras la abrazaba para acercarla a su cuerpo… un grito fue escuchado, seguido de un portazo y la pareja se separó inmediatamente.

-.Papá, mamá: Aidan, no quiere jugar conmigo¡otra vez!.- una pequeña niña como de 5 años vestida en una pijama rosita, con su largo, chino y negro cabello suelto, sus ojos negros como la noche, salió del pasillo que se encontraba al lado de Severus y Hermione… la niña tenía una pequeña muñeca en la mano, y detrás de ella un niño de la misma edad salió, sus grandes ojos cafés mirando con enfado a sus padres… sus brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho… su cabello estaba algo alborotado… -.Yo no juego con muñecas! Soy un hombre! No una niña!.- dijo Aidan mientras miraba a su hermana por debajo de su pequeña nariz…

-.Si! si lo haces! Y lo harás!.- alegó la pequeña Sango Eileen… su muñeca ahora tirada en el suelo… su hermano sobándose la cabeza… Hermione rapidamente al lado de ellos, tratando de hacer una tregua.

"Algún día cambiaran? Por Merlín! Espero que pronto!" pensó Severus mientras se levantaba sigilosamente, fuera de la vista de sus hijos y de su esposa…

-.Severus, trae tu trasero aquí y vamos a jugar con los niños!.- demasiado tarde para el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su esposa lo había visto… pero tal vez si hacía como que no la escuchaba… ?

-.Severus!.-

* * *

Si les gusto o si no… espero que me dejen su comentario! Muchisimas gracias! 


End file.
